


Miranda's Wish

by CPTAdmen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPTAdmen/pseuds/CPTAdmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's face it, we ALL wish this was an option in game. Miranda and Femshep fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After they Fell

Miranda casually tossed away the OSD that contained the illusive man's contact information. She wouldn't be sending reports to him anymore. She almost couldn't believe what she had done. Resigned in the middle of the fight against the collectors after seeing what the illusive man was willing to do. She leaned back and swept her long black hair out of her eyes.   
It was all because of Shepard. She was something else. She destroyed the collector base, took the Normandy and left Cerberus, and brought the entire team and crew back alive. No one else could have done it. What would they do now? Whatever happened, Miranda would follow her wherever she led. She trusted her, she respected her. Miranda stared blankly at the ground. No, it was more than that. She admired her. She wanted her. It was impossible though, Miranda had never acted on her lust, never even hinted to her the way she felt.   
But God Shepard was perfect. The short red locks of hair, the piercing blue eyes. They haunted Miranda every night. She was impossible, incredible, and had never shown any sign of affection towards her, save for that of a comrade and friend.   
Miranda was about to stand up and leave, maybe get something to eat to get her mind off everything when she heard the gentle hiss of the door opening and looked up.   
"Hello miss Lawson." Miranda's heart skipped a beat. It was Shepard, leaning against the side of the now open door. She was smiling devilishly and gazing at her with those perfect blue eyes, her lack of a bra very apparent, her nipples poking through her shirt.   
"Shepard!? H...how can I help you?" Miranda stuttered, caught off guard.   
"I think after stopping the genetically engineered soldiers of a race of killer machines we've gotten past that. Call me Kara." Shepard said. Miranda couldn't stop herself from staring at her body. She just had a way of carrying herself, she was strong, proud, sexy.   
"A-all right Kara. What's up?" She said nervously.   
"Just checking in. You okay? You sound a bit...shaken." She said, still smiling and teasing her.   
"I'm fine." Shepard laughed and took a step into Miranda's office.   
"Oh really? Hnhn! You sound tense." Miranda couldn't believe this. Was this really happening? Shepard's eyes traced her breasts, accented very nicely by her tight body suit. "Could you bring me your findings on the collectors?" The question snapped Miranda back to life and she stood up.   
"Sure...just a second." She said, not sure what to think now. Miranda went back to her bed-side table and bent over to pick up a data pad. She had taken the bait. Shepard stared with uncontrolled hunger at her perfect ass. This was going to be fun. The door closed and she locked it. Miranda straightened up and started to turn back to give Shepard the data pad.   
Shepard silently slipped behind her and wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist.   
"Ah!" Miranda caught her breath, stunned from Shepard sudden embrace.   
"You really think I didn't notice the way you stare at me?" Shepard said softly in her ear, running a hand over her stomach. "And guess what?" She gently nipped her ear and made her shiver. "I liked it." Miranda groaned, ecstatic at finally feeling Shepards touch.   
"K-Kara..." Shepard massaged her ass and buried her face in Miranda's long dark hair.   
"You're always so quiet, so icy...I'm only gonna ask you once. What do you really want?" Shepard took a hold of Miranda's zipper and slowly pulled it down, making her gasp as the cold air hit her skin.   
"Y-you first Shepard." Miranda said, leaning her head back.   
"Ahaha! So feisty! All right Miranda, I'll play." Shepard spun her around, tore her suit open and threw her to the bed, leaving her lying face-up and expectant, black lacey bra exposed and a look of deepest desire on her face. "I want you." Miranda bit her lip and lay back.   
"Come and get me." Shepard pulled her shirt over her head and stretched, giving Miranda a long, luscious look at her magnificent breasts.   
"I give the orders around here miss Lawson." She said. Shepard crawled slowly up her body before placing a knee between Miranda's legs and pressing her chest to her exposed skin, making her moan as their warm bodies touched. She brushed Miranda's hair out of her eyes and finally, slowly, kissed her.   
Heaven, bliss, euphoria. Shepard kissed like a raging fire that didn't burn, but warmed and soothed. Her lips and tongue woke up things inside Miranda she didn't know were there, desires, passions, emotions she'd been afraid to release. She let out a slow wispy sigh as Shepard ran her lips across her cheek and slowly to her neck. Miranda draped her arms around Shepard's shoulders and rolled her head back.   
"Hm. I think she likes it." Shepard whispered in her ear. Shepard kissed her again, sucking gently on her lower lip and slipped her hands into her suit. She undid her bra and casually tossed it away, backing off a little to gaze at Miranda's gorgeous body.   
"See anything you like Kara?" Miranda said, giving her a sly look.   
"Absolutely." Shepard slipped out of the rest of her uniform quickly and leaned in a little. "Mind if I examine the goods a little more...closely?"   
"Not at all." Miranda said, straightening herself a little to give her lover an easier time. Shepard slid down her chest and onto her breast. She teased her nipple with her tongue in slow, gentle circles. Miranda closed her eyes and threw he chest out a little, groaning with delight. She made to force Shepard down on her chest, but she caught her hands and pinned them to the wall.   
"Ah ah ah! Be patient." Shepard said, teasing her. She resumed her aggravatingly slow circles around Miranda's nipple, making her groan with frustration. It wasn't enough, waves of pleasure washing over her ever so slowly, making her shake and writhe under Shepard's tongue.   
"Don't...stop..." Miranda said between breaths. Shepard smiled surreptitiously and finally went deeper, taking her breast into her mouth and releasing Miranda's hands to gently rub her ass inside her tight suit. "Aaaaaaaah." Miranda sighed, running her fingers through Shepard's soft red hair. "Kara...You're...Y-AH!" Shepard interrupted her, gently nipping her and pulling her nipple away just a little with her teeth, sending a shockwave of pleasure through every inch of her body.   
"Can I ask you a question?" Shepard said, guiding Miranda's hands to her breasts. "When was the last time you came so hard you forgot where you were?" Miranda trembled a little with excitement and shook her head.   
"I honestly can't remember." She said, gently kneading Shepard's breasts together in slow circles. It was true, Jacob was always a bit rough, her orgasms were more violent than passionate.   
"Really? Hnhn! When was the last time you came at all?" Shepard asked, gently stroking Miranda's thigh.   
"Last night."   
"Oh?"   
"Well...There wasn't anyone with me." Miranda blushed a little. Shepard smiled and leaned in.   
"Ahhh." She kissed her again. "Well...let me see if I can fix that." She resumed her work on Miranda's breast, licking and sucking on her, rubbing her inner thigh with one hand and massaging her other breast with the other. Miranda groaned with pleasure, tossing her arms up and rolling her head from side to side.   
Shepard was beside herself. Miranda had driven her crazy for the past few months. Almost since day one she'd known how Miranda felt, but there'd never been time to satisfy her. But she had thought about it, it had been all that was on her mind. Now that the collectors were out of the way, she intended to reward Miranda's patience.   
Miranda was always in control, but right now she might as well have been Shepards slave, moaning and bending to Shepard's slightest touch. She ran a single finger over Miranda's crotch, making her buck and cry out. Shepard was going to enjoy this. Sheprad kissed her again, gently stripping Miranda's suit off of her and exposing her lacey black thong.   
"Nnnnn." Miranda groaned from feeling her suit gently skimming over her skin. Shepard finally dragged Miranda's suit free and tossed it aside, turning to admire her. She had a small tattoo of black scrollwork on her inner left thigh. Miranda smiled nervously and blushed. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and tried to look sexy, gently biting her index finger and cocking her hip. The way Shepard looked at her...it wasn't just lust, it was honest passionate affection. It made Miranda shiver with anticipation. If Shepard kissed like a flame, she must fuck like a tiger.   
Shepard took a hold of Miranda's thong and started to pull it off. Miranda straightened her legs and let Shepard slip the undergarment off over her ankles. Shepard took a gentle hold of Miranda's knees and slowly parted her legs. She was clean shaven and already wet from all of Shepard's stimulation. Shepard slowly, very slowly crawled up to Miranda's pussy. She rubbed Miranda's thighs up and down, up...and down.   
"Ohhhhhh god Shepard stop teasing me." Miranda groaned with frustration, massaging her own breasts in circles and wrapping her legs around Shepards back. Well, if that was how she wanted it, that was how she would get it.   
Shepard curled her hands around Miranda's legs, leaned in and finally, surreptitiously, slipped her tongue into Miranda's soaking wet folds. "Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Miranda rolled her head back and growled with delight, still rubbing her breasts and gently tightening her legs around Shepard's upper body. Shepard gently ran her tongue over Miranda's cunt, spreading her a little with one hand and continuing to stroke her thigh with the other. She worked her tongue in slow circles inside Miranda's pussy, drawing cries of ecstasy from her.   
"Yes, yes, yes, GOD YYYES!" Miranda writhed and bucked, Shepard's tongue drawing sensations from her she'd only dreamed of. Shepard drank in every groan and squeal of pleasure from her, driving her wild. She withdrew her tongue and started to run it in circles around her clit. "UNH! Just like that, just...like...that!"   
Miranda was getting close, very close...A good time to drive her even crazier. She slowed down and eventually stopped, drawing a cry of protest from Miranda. "D-don't stop!" Shepard straightened up a bit, Miranda's legs still wrapped around her.   
"I told you miss Lawson, I give the orders." Shepard said playfully. Miranda took a firm hold of Shepards head.   
"Oh no you don't, you're finishing this." Miranda said, voice shaky with frustration and denied pleasure. Shepard's biotics activated and Miranda's arms were forced underneath her back. She tried to break free, but Shepard was far to strong. Shepard smiled devilishly down at her prisoner.   
"Hnhn! Nice try, but I'm in charge here." Shepard drew a strip of soft cloth out of her pocket and tied Miranda's hands behind her back, and then released her biotic hold. Miranda immediately tried to break free, but found Shepard's knot too well tied. She had just barely enough slack to struggle, but not enough to break free. Shepard knew exactly how to drive her crazy. Still she moaned and tried to get loose, rolling her head around again. Shepard gently stroked herself and bit her lip, watching Miranda struggle was making her beyond horny.   
"Damnit Shepard! Just fuck me already!" Shepard crawled her way back up Miranda's body and kissed her again. The instant their lips touched Miranda stopped struggling and melted in Shepard's arms. God she was perfect. Shepard broke away from her and gazed into her eyes.   
"Well...motivate me."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Hnhn! I mean..." Shepard leaned in and whispered in her ear.   
"You get me off, I'll get you off." Miranda's mind was racing, there wasn't much she could do with her arms tied.   
"Could you let me go?"   
"Here's a fun twist...no." Shepard said, massaging Miranda's tits to keep her in the mood.   
"What? How am I supposed to..."   
"You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out."   
"And if I don't?"   
"Then I'll just keep you here, and drive you crazy until you do." Miranda tried again to break free, but it was pointless. Shepard laughed at her struggle and continued to rub her breasts. How was she supposed to get Shepard off if she couldn't use her arms? She couldn't think, she was too horny, Shepard was driving her nuts.   
Then it finally hit her. She closed her eyes and focused her biotics, reaching out with her mind and finding the one object in the room she could use. She lifted a vibrating dildo out from underneath her bed and guided it slowly around behind Shepards back. Shepard was so intent on Miranda that she didn't see what she was doing with her biotics, she just assumed it was something...interesting. Miranda finally lined it up with Shepards cunt and gently but firmly slipped it inside her.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Shepard cried out in surprise and delight. Miranda clicked the switch to maximum and it shook like mad. "MMMMMMMMM! That's my girl." Shepard said, shaking with delight as the vibrator fed on her arousal. Miranda had done what she asked, now she would reward her. Shepard quickly slid back down and resumed her work on Miranda's clit, running her tongue in rapid circles and drawing more screams of pleasure from her captive. No more teasing, she was going to make her cum. Shepard soaked her fingers in her own juices and slipped them into Miranda's pussy, beginning to work them in and out, over and over, faster and faster, never stopping her work on Miranda's clit. Miranda tightened her grip on Shepard with her legs, bucking and groaning, still fighting her restraints. Shepard was in heaven, working her fingers and tongue on Miranda and drowning in wave after wave of sweet arousal from the vibrator.   
Both women were rapidly approaching a mind shattering orgasm, their howls of ecstasy increasing in pitch and volume. Shepard tightened her grip and listened carefully to Miranda's screams, waiting for just before it started, so she could draw it out as long as she could. Miranda started to cum and Shepard slowed down, flourishing her tongue and making her orgasm all the sweeter.   
"AAAH...MMMMMMM...OOOOOHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!" She tightened her grip once again and thrusted into Shepards sweet strokes. Her mind went blank and she flushed with color, her cheeks turning bright red. She rolled her head back and felt every part of her body scream with delight.   
This was just enough to drive Shepard over the edge, her screams so perfect, the vibrations so sweet. She released Miranda at last and went limp, falling back against the soft sheets and cumming, gripping the sheets and feeling months of frustration and desire melt away, her fantasies satisfied at long last.   
Shepard switched the vibrator off and tossed it aside, simply lying there and listening to both of their ragged breathing. She eventually crawled back up and untied Miranda's arms. She flexed her newly freed limbs and lay back, enjoying the very pleasant afterglow. She smiled and looked over at Shepard. She was wearing her own broad, satisfied smile, her eyes closed and her arms behind her head. Miranda thought of how to break the ice, she had to say something now or things would get weird in a hurry. The last thing she wanted was for this to be a one night stand.   
"Shepard...I..."   
"Shh. Come here." Miranda tucked an arm around her waist and pulled herself closer, cuddling up to her and letting out a slow, sweet sigh. Shepard put her arms around her and gazed hard into her eyes, Miranda's heart was racing again. "Listen to me Miranda, because I mean what I'm about to say." She pulled her in and gave her a long, passionate kiss. "Do you know what I'm going to say?" Miranda felt her heart skip a beat, please god let her mean what she though she meant.   
"Say it anyway." Shepard leaned in and finally whispered in her ear.   
"I love you." Miranda gave a little involuntary squeak and kissed Shepard again. "Well...do you..." Shepard started.   
"God yes." Miranda gasped, embracing her again, tucking a thigh around her. "So...what do we do about this?" Shepard asked playfully.   
"Let's worry about that later. For now, I just want some rest." Miranda said, resting her head against Shepards shoulder.   
"Fine by me." She kissed Miranda's forehead and stroked her long black hair. "Sweet dreams Miri." Miranda closed her eyes and lost herself in Shepards embrace.


	2. Another Night

Miranda was almost giddy with excitement. It had been a few days since that night she'd spent with Shepard. They had both been working hard and hadn't had a whole lot of time with each other. Now they'd stopped on the Citadel and stocked back up on supplies. Most of the crew was on shore-leave and the ship was quiet. Miranda had been managing the intelligence they'd gathered on the reapers when a message from Shepard had appeared on her omni-tool.   
"Hey sweet ass, things are pretty quiet tonight. Feel like dropping by? I've got a surprise for you. ;) K." She read it through a few times and quickly saved her work. She tore her suit off and started going through her clothes, looking for something provocative. She didn't have very much, she hadn't expected to be in many amorous situations on this mission.   
What would Shepard find sexy? Well, when in doubt, less is more, she thought to herself. She pulled out a plain white button-down shirt and a matching undergarment. She pulled them on and buttoned only a single button in the middle. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Perfect, absolutely perfect. Her lack of a bra was very obvious, her large breasts barely contained by the shirt. She gently bit her thumbnail and looked sultrily at herself in the mirror, admiring the effect. Miranda punched up her omnitool and messaged Shepard back. "On my way up. Hope you're ready." Shepard wrote back at once.  
"Come and get it Miri." Miranda left her office, already shivering a little with anticipation. Almost the instant the door opened she realized just how far it was from her office to the elevator. There weren't many people on the ship, but she could still be spotted on her way over. She stuck her head outside, spotted no one and left at a brisk walk. She met no one and quickly called the elevator. She tapped her foot impatiently and glanced around, hoping no one would see her. Finally the elevator opened and she was about to step inside when...   
"Oh! Sorry miss Lawson." Kelly Chambers was standing in the elevator holding a data pad. She'd guessed that Shepard and Miranda had hooked up, they were both certainly in a better mood. Miranda blushed a little. For a few seconds they just stood there. Kelly couldn't help but trace Miranda's body with her eyes and Miranda couldn't do much but stand there. Kelly shook herself and sidled out of the elevator. Miranda slipped by her and reached to select the commanders cabin. "Miss Lawson?" Kelly said, turning back around.   
"Yes?" Miranda said, sounding a little nervous. Kelly looked her up and down again.   
"Um...well...for what it's worth, Shepard's lucky. You look great." Before Miranda could make heads or tails of this Kelly quickly walked away and left her standing in the elevator. Miranda came to and selected the commanders cabin, filing Kelly's comment away in her mind for some other time. A short ride up later she knocked on the commanders door.   
"Come in!" With a soft hiss the door opened. Miranda stepped inside and glanced around. Her eyes skimmed over Shepard's medal of honor, a Carnifex she was modifying and the fish tank with a few Ilium fish swimming around in it. Where was Shepard? As if responding to her thoughts there was a small gust of air and Miranda felt the familiar warmth of Shepard's arms around her waist. This time Miranda didn't even flinch, by now she was used to it.   
"Evening Kara." Miranda said, smiling and closing her eyes.   
"Hey Miri. Miss me?" Shepard whispered in her ear.   
"More than you know." Miranda said. Shepard laughed and gently nuzzled up against her.   
"Long day?"   
"You could say that." Miranda said.   
"Aww. I bet I can make you feel better."   
"Prove it." Miranda said, running a hand over Shepard's thigh.  
Shepard traced her finger in slow circles around Miranda's stomach and she melted in her arms, closing her eyes and groaning.   
"Hnhn! Told you."   
"Mmmm."   
"I'm loving your wardrobe choice." Shepard said, tracing her eyes over Miranda's body.   
"Glad you approve. You said you had something to show me?" Shepard gently turned her around by the waist and kissed her. Miranda embraced her and tucked a thigh around her hips and a hand behind her head, sinking into the kiss. Shepard finally broke apart from her, but only by an inch or two.   
"All in good time Miranda, all in good time." Shepard said softly, giving Miranda's ass an affectionate squeeze. Shepard intended to take this slowly. Sex wouldn't be enough, she intended to put in a little effort.   
Shepard gave her another short kiss and then gently broke apart from her. "Don't go anywhere." Shepard said, striding over to the couch. Miranda got her first good look at her. Shepard was wearing a dark red bra and thong, as well as lipstick the same shade. Damn was she hot. Shepard sat down and looked sultrily over at Miranda. She produced a bottle of wine and a pair of glasses. Miranda couldn't help but laugh, Shepard could all but read her mind.   
Miranda sat down and crossed her legs, watching Shepard pour out the wine. Shepard passed her a glass and held out her own.   
"Cheers." they tapped their glasses together and took a drink. Miranda closed her eyes and enjoyed the surprisingly great taste. Shepard didn't skimp on anything. Then again, Shepard had cleaned out all the funds the Illusive Man had transferred to them, plus what she'd reclaimed from her old alliance accounts. If Miranda had a few million creds to spare she'd probably buy a bottle or two of Cabernet Sauvignon herself. 

They shared a few more glasses and talked, catching up on the past few weeks. The whole time Miranda traced her eyes over Shepard's body over and over again. Shepard noticed her wandering eyes, but didn't mind in the slightest. She knew exactly how long Miranda could last before the mood disappeared. She was going to leave it just until Miranda started to have doubts.   
After a while, Miranda had gotten just a tiny bit tipsy and was starting to lose patience. Should she make a move? Miranda looked away for a second. If she didn't do something Shepard might not...   
"Hey Miri..." Shepard put her feet up on the table. Miranda turned back to face her and Shepard gave her a sultry smile. Miranda felt a jolt of excitement go through her and Shepard motioned for her to come closer. Miranda stood on slightly shaky legs and gently lowered herself down onto Shepards lap. Shepard put her arms around Miranda's waist and ran her lips over Miranda's neck. Miranda let out a wispy sigh and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Shepard's shoulders and pressed herself gently up against her lover, sinking into her caress. Shepard made her way up to Miranda's ear and gave it a small nip, making her shiver.   
"Hold on tight." Shepard said. Miranda took a better hold of her and Shepard casually lifted her up and set her down on the bed. Shepard gazed at her for a moment afterwards and Miranda gazed back. A warm smile crossed Shepards lips and she looked Miranda up and down. Mrianda gave her a sly look and slowly, tantalizingly undid the single button holding her breasts in. Shepard slid her hands into Miranda's shirt and parted it, exposing Miranda's inviting breasts. Miranda guided Shepard's hands to her tits and she started working them in slow circles. Miranda closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. She gently squeezed her lover with her legs and Shepard leaned down, kissing her between her breasts.   
Miranda reached behind Shepard's back and undid her bra. Shepard let up a bit, just enough to let Miranda toss her bra away. Miranda gazed at Shepards perfectly curved body before gently pulling her back down. Shepard groaned as their warm bodies pressed together and she kissed her again, sucking gently on her lower lip. They broke apart and she rested her forehead against Miranda's, boring into her with her piercing blue eyes.   
"Mmm. I think I've built this up enough. But, I need you to trust me. Do you?" She asked.   
"With my life." Miranda said softly. Shepard smiled and kissed her again.   
"Hnhn. Good. Close your eyes and relax." Miranda closed her eyes and went limp, eager to see what Shepard was up to.   
Shepard removed Mirandas shirt and tossed it away before she reached underneath the bed and drew out a pair of handcuffs. She gently but firmly guided Miranda's arms behind her back and cuffed her. She reached back under the bed and pulled out two lengths of rope. She casually removed Mirnada's panties and used the rope to tie her ankles to her thighs.   
"Can I open my eyes yet?" Miranda asked.   
"Almost." Shepard said with relish. She reached back under the bed one last time and drew out a double ended black strap-on. Shepard casually tossed her thong away and surreptitiously slid one end of the strap-on into herself, trying hard not to groan and give herself away.   
Miranda was shaking with anticipation at this point, the terrible wait for Shepard to start on her and her complete helplessness driving her wild. Shepard leaned down and kissed Miranda's stomach, making her flinch at the sudden contact.   
"Okay, go ahead." Shepard crawled back up her body and penetrated her, stopping her cry of surprise and delight with a kiss. Miranda's eyes flew open before slowly closing again as she sank into the kiss. They broke apart and Shepard brushed Miranda's hair out of her eyes.   
"Uhn K-Kara..." Miranda groaned as Shepard slowly worked her way back out of her. She started her way back in and Miranda rolled her head back again, straining against her bonds. "F-fuck me..." Miranda gasped.   
"Mmm." Shepard worked her slowly, drinking in every soft gasp and sigh from her captive.   
"I can't...I don't..."   
"Hmhm! You're so cute when you're turned on." Shepard teased, tracing Miranda's collar with a finger. Shepard took a better hold of Miranda's hips and sped up just a little drawing a fresh cry of pleasure from her captive.   
"NNNNNNN! K-keep going!"   
"I plan to. Just relax." Miranda continued to drown in ecstasy, both from Shepard fucking her and from their warm bodies rubbing against each other. Miranda closed her eyes and tried to feel everything at once. The sweet rhythm of Shepard working her body, her breasts rubbing against Miranda's stomach, her warm hand's on Miranda's hips, her ragged breath against her skin.   
"Kara...I..." Miranda gasped.   
"Hold on." Shepard whispered in her ear. She sped up again, producing a satisfying slapping noise. Anything else Miranda said quickly drowned into gibberish, her mind filled with nothing but the sensations from her pussy.   
"AH!AH!AH!" Miranda started crying out every time Shepard started back into her.   
"*pant* I've got one more little surprise for you Miri." Shepard said, not once slowing down. She did something Miranda couldn't see and a second later the strap on started vibrating madly.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Miranda writhed and squirmed, the sensations almost more than she could take. "Shepard I'm gonna...I'm...."   
"That's it, just let go and cum." Miranda flushed red and she threw her chest out, every part of her body crying out with joy and she finally came, screaming at the top of her lungs and straining against her bonds.   
Shepard turned the strap on off and pulled out of her lover. Miranda went limp and Shepard surveyed her. She had a broad satisfied smile, her cheeks were still red and she was breathing heavily, her orgasm having drained her of energy. Shepard brushed her short red hair out of her eyes and undid the ropes binding Miranda's legs. Her legs unclenched and Shepard released the handcuffs. She tossed everything away and lay back down next to her lover.   
Miranda rolled over and put an arm around her, still smiling and panting.   
"Kara that was...that was..." Shepard giggled and kissed her forehead.   
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Miranda thought of something and turned up to face her.   
"Did you...I mean...You didn't...?" Shepard smiled and stroked Miranda's hair.   
"No, and I don't mind." Miranda straightened up and smiled slyly.   
"Shepard," She said playfully.   
"No, really, it's..." Miranda mounted her with surprising speed and gave her a long loving kiss.   
"No, it isn't." Miranda stroked Shepards thigh and slipped a finger into her mouth. "Lay back and spread your legs." Shepard sucked gently on Miranda's finger and complied, resting her head back and exposing her soaking wet pussy. Miranda drew her finger out of Shepard's mouth and slid her way down between her legs. She slowly, surreptitiously slid her finger into Shepards pussy.   
"Mmmmm that's good." Shepard groaned, massaging her breasts and rolling her head back. Miranda worked her finger slowly in and out of her lover, knowing that she was already close to an orgasm. Miranda quickly substituted her tongue for her finger, plunging into Shepard's wet folds. She groaned louder under Miranda's tongue, biting her lip and thrusting gently into her sweet strokes. "That's it Miri, Don't stop." Shepard gasped, smiling devilishly and continuing to rub her own breasts. Miranda could tell Shepard was about to cum. She sped up her tongue and took a hold of Shepard's thigh. "Don't stop...Don't stop...Don't...UHHNNNNN!" Shepard bit her lip and went limp, relaxing and shaking madly as an orgasm rocked her body. Miranda gave Shepard one final flourish with her tongue before crawling back up to her.   
Shepard was smiling contentedly and put her arm out to allow Miranda to lay beside her. Miranda took her invitation and rested her head on Shepards chest, tucking an arm and a thigh around her lover.   
"Mmmm. Thanks Miri." Shepard said softly.   
"You're welcome." Miranda said, gently nuzzling her. Shepard wrapped her arm around Miranda's waist and kissed her forehead again. Miranda looked up into her piercing blue eyes one last time and whispered "I love you Kara."   
Shepard smiled warmly and said "I love you Miri." Before they returned to their previous posture, closed their eyes, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Surprise

Miranda rolled over in her sleep and smiled to herself. She was dreaming about Shepard again. She was alone in her bedroom and lying naked on her back, lost in a very sexy fantasy. She vaguely registered the noise of the door opening and closing followed by a few soft foot steps, but brushed them off and stirred a little. She was too busy to let the outside world bother her.   
"Uhn...Kara..." She groaned in her sleep. Shepard was gently grinding herself on Miranda's stomach while simultaneously working a vibrator in and out of her. Miranda started to run her hands up and down Shepard's thighs, feeling the bed sheets on both sides of her depress somewhere above.   
"Hnhn! Should we wake her up?" Said an echoing voice Miranda couldn't quite place.   
"Mmm. I've got it." said another. Miranda felt her dream dissolve as a pair of warm sultry lips pressed against her own.   
Her eyes fluttered for a moment before she realized who it was and firmly kissed her back.   
"Ah, I was just dreaming about you." Miranda sighed as Shepard broke away from her.   
"I could tell." Shepard said, brushing Miranda's hair out of her eyes. Miranda's eyes traced Shepard's gorgeous naked body before drifting vaguely over to the other side of the bed.   
"Good evening miss Lawson." Miranda stared for a moment. There, lying beside her was Yeoman Kelly Chambers, resting her head on her hand and smiling slyly at her.   
"What's this?" Miranda asked, far more curious than shocked. Shepard laughed and leaned in, making Miranda shiver as her warm breath met her skin.   
"Well, I know you've been working hard, so I asked Kelly if she wanted to join us this evening." She said, kissing Miranda's neck. "Do you mind?"   
"Not at all." Miranda said, tracing Kelly's perky breasts with her eyes. Kelly noticed and pulled in a little closer.   
"It's really for your own good you know. You've been a bit restless lately." She said softly in Miranda's ear. "You need a little stress relief." Kelly traced a finger around Miranda's stomach and made her shiver.   
"So..." Shepard said, wrapping her arms around Miranda's waist and rubbing her thigh. "How do you want to do this?" Kelly giggled and surreptitiously sucked on her finger and started teasing Miranda's nipple.   
"Hmm. You know how she likes it better than I do." She said.   
"Do I get a say in this?" Miranda asked.   
Shepard nipped her ear and said "Just trust us Miri, we know what we're doing." Well, Miranda did trust them both. She decided she'd just let them have their way with her.   
"All right." Shepard kissed her neck, making her groan.   
"I don't think that's good enough. Kelly?"   
Kelly smiled and tucked a thigh around Miranda, replacing her finger with her entire hand and continuing to massage her breast. "I agree. We need more than that."   
"What...more do you need?" Miranda sighed, drinking in pleasure from Shepard's lips and Kelly's hand and thigh.   
Shepard traced a single finger down Miranda's side and whispered in her ear "Repeat after me. I will do as you say."   
"I will do as you say." Miranda said softly.   
"I am your obedient slave." Shepard said with relish, nipping her ear again.   
"I am your obedient slave." Miranda repeated, rolling her head back.   
"Use my body as you see fit." Kelly added, giving her a succulent kiss.   
"Mmm use my body as you see fit." Miranda said wispily as they broke apart.   
"Good. One final touch." Shepard released her briefly and reached for something Miranda couldn't see before limberly resuming her position. She traced something gently over Miranda's leg before slipping it around her neck and buckling it. Miranda knew what it was the instant it was around her neck, a black collar with a small silver ring. A slave collar.   
Kelly admired the effect and stroked her hair. "Mmm, very fetching."   
Shepard gently rolled Miranda onto her back and looked over at Kelly. "So miss Chambers. What shall we do with out new plaything?"   
"Well," Kelly stared at Miranda's large inviting breasts. "I've been fantasizing about her tits for months. Would you mind...?"   
"Be my guest." Shepard said, giving Kelly a little room to work.   
Miranda relaxed obediently and Kelly gave her a hungry look. She leaned down and kissed her between her breasts, then kissed her a little closer to her left nipple, then a little closer and a little closer. She finally took her nipple into her mouth and gently sucked on it, drawing a soft groan from her. Miranda wrapped a leg around Kelly's back and she responded by starting to stroke her thigh.   
Shepard started fingering herself and bit her lip. "Nnnn, I can't just sit here and watch you two." Kelly released Miranda's breast with a soft wet pop.   
"Well then get in here. I don't think her mouth is doing anything at the moment." Kelly said, not letting up on Miranda's thigh. Shepard leaned down and parted Miranda's lips with a finger before closing her eyes and kissing her. Miranda groaned with delight, feeling Shepard's skilled tongue enter her mouth as she stroked her cheek with her thumb. Kelly started on her breast again and Miranda writhed under their sweet strokes.   
They worked Miranda's body for a good couple of minutes, listening to her groan and squirm with delight before Kelly finally let up. She stopped devouring Miranda's breasts and backed down her body a bit. Shepard pulled away slowly, gently sucking Miranda's lower lip with her before releasing her. Miranda let out a small groan of protest before Kelly started gently rubbing her stomach to keep her from getting too uninvolved.   
"Hnhn! Just as good as I'd hoped." Kelly said sensually.   
"Mmm."   
"I've seen how she receives, I'd like to find out how she gives." Kelly said, moving back up Miranda's body and giving Shepard a small kiss on her way by. She leaned down and coaxed Miranda to open her mouth. She obeyed Kelly slipped her breast into her mouth. Miranda took to the task with surprising skill, making Kelly cry out.   
"AH! Our slave has talent!" She said, closing her eyes and soaking in the sensations from Miranda's lips and tongue.   
"That she does." Shepard said. She leaned over and gave Kelly another kiss before sliding back down Miranda's body and gently kissing her right thigh. Miranda whimpered with delight and wrapped her arms around Kelly, pulling her a little closer and going a little deeper on her breast. Shepard continued her work on Miranda's thigh, stroking her other with one hand and slowly tracing circles around her own clit with the other. She groaned through Miranda's thigh and Kelly finally extricated herself from her mouth. Kelly turned around and gently pulled Shepard back up. Shepard let out a soft groan of protest before Kelly silenced her with a kiss.   
"Okay. So, how do we want do to this?" Kelly said, stroking Shepard's short red hair.   
"Well, if you don't mind I'd prefer her lower regions." Shepard said, absent mindedly continuing to rub Miranda's thigh.   
"All right, I've seen how she uses her mouth, I'll make good use of it." The two separated, Kelly nimbly mounting Miranda’s face, suspending her pussy directly in front of her and Shepard vanished underneath Miranda’s bed. “You may begin slave.” Kelly said with relish. Miranda complied, slipping her tongue into Kelly’s pussy and starting quickly, eager to impress her, to satisfy her.   
Shepard found Miranda’s vibrator, and also found a second identical one right beside it. She smiled devilishly and examined it, it clearly wasn’t used as often as the first, but it had still seen some action. Miranda must’ve only brought it out when she needed a little extra stimulation. Shepard turned it over and examined the switch. It was only worn down on the lowest settings.   
“Aww, she’s a little shy.” Shepard said aloud.   
“Shepard, are you coming back? Our slave needs a little more attention.” Kelly said playfully. Shepard straightened up, wielding the pair of vibrators. Kelly was still facing her and she smiled with delight when she saw them. Shepard mirrored her smile and gently parted Miranda’s legs, exposing her dripping wet woman-flesh. Shepard placed the less used vibrator down and clicked the other up to one of the higher settings. Shepard traced the vibrator slowly up Miranda’s thigh and stopped just short of her pussy making her squeal with delight through Kelly’s cunt. Kelly couldn’t help but groan with pleasure under the combined delights of Miranda’s tongue and watching Shepard tease their captive.   
Shepard indulged Miranda a little more, tantalizingly tracing the tip of the vibrator in circles around her pussy. The sight was just a bit too much for Kelly and she limberly bent over, catching Shepard in a succulent kiss.   
“MMMmmm.” Shepard groaned with surprise and delight, never once letting up on Miranda. The former Cerberus agent started gently undulating up and down as waves of pleasure washed over her. Kelly joined her rhythm, kissing Shepard over and over in time with Miranda’s thrusts. Shepard let the mood sit for a minute before finally slipping the tip of the vibrator into Miranda’s pussy. Miranda cried out and bucked a little harder, making Kelly moan and slip her tongue into Shepard’s mouth. Shepard slowly pulled the vibrator back out, and then worked it in, just a little bit further. Miranda bucked again, Kelly kissed Shepard a little deeper. Shepard continued the process, each time going a little further inside and always frustrating Miranda to no end by slowly working it back out.   
At last Shepard pushed the vibrator in as far as she could and Miranda trembled with pleasure, groaning louder still. Kelly grew warmer in Miranda’s hands, her juices now flowing steadily into Miranda’s mouth.   
“Mmm. She seems to be enjoying herself.” Kelly said happily. Shepard smiled sensually and looked Kelly up and down, taking in the image of the young yeoman being eaten out and loving every second of it.   
“Hnnn! So do you.”   
“The more you turn her on the better she does!” Kelly said, absent mindedly playing with Miranda’s breasts.   
“Well then…” Shepard picked up the second vibrator and brandished it.   
“Let’s see what this does to her.” Kelly smirked devilishly and licked her lips.   
“Good idea. I think it needs a little lubrication though.” Kelly lifted herself away from Miranda’s sweet strokes and moved away. Miranda licked her lips clean and glanced over to see what Shepard was holding. Her eyes widened and she let out a small involuntary whimper of nervousness, partially caused by the vibrator still inside of her. Kelly gave her an affectionate look and gestured for Shepard to handle her while she lubricated the toy.   
Shepard turned the vibrator off and crawled back up to her, gently massaging her stomach and burying her face in Miranda’s long black hair.   
“Are you nervous my pet?” Shepard whispered in her ear.   
“Y-yes.” Miranda gasped, her voice full of nerves and frustration from her denied orgasm.   
“You still trust me, don’t you?” Shepard said. Miranda tool a deep breath and nodded.   
“Good. Then uphold your oath and spread your legs.” Miranda obeyed.   
“Wait, why did you turn the vibrator off?” She said, her voice still a little shaky.   
“Ah. That was because…” Shepard kissed her cheek. “I like to tease you my obedient slut.” Miranda was horny beyond belief, Shepard knew exactly how to mess with her. Kelly let out a small gasp and the other two looked back over.   
Kelly was now steadily working the other vibrator in and out of herself, coating it in her sweet lube. She withdrew it and casually handed it back to Shepard, taking her old place back and allowing Miranda to start on her again. Shepard crawled back down Miranda’s body and clicked the first vibrator back on. Miranda groaned through Kelly’s pussy as Shepard gently placed the now soaking wet second vibrator against Miranda’s ass. Miranda trembled with anticipation as Shepard clicked the vibrator on low and traced it slowly around her opening. Shepard gently pushed the tip in, making Miranda shiver. She bit her lip and slowly but firmly slid it in further, Miranda’s muscles tightening around the intrusion. Shepard went slower, but deeper still, farther than Miranda had ever dared, making her writhe and moan.   
“Ahhh! She makes such cute noises when she’s enjoying it.” Kelly said.   
“Mmm. I think it’s high time we let her cum.” Shepard said, still slowly going deeper inside their slave.   
“Agreed. Let her have it.” Shepard pushed in as far as she could without hurting her and clicked it a setting higher, drawing a fresh groan of pleasure from Miranda. She traced Miranda’s scroll-work tattoo with a finger, and then finally clicked both vibrators to maximum. Miranda went mad, squirming under the full power of the devices.   
Shepard crawled over her and rested on her knees, now facing Kelly.   
“I hope you haven’t forgotten about me miss Chambers.” Shepard said, giving her a sly look.   
“I couldn’t if I tried.” Kelly said, slowly working her hips in circles, enjoying Miranda’s now very sensual tongue. They both closed their eyes and Kelly embraced Shepard, placing her arms around her hips and giving her a long succulent kiss. They kissed over and over again, their tongues happily chasing each other around, a small trickle escaping from between Shepard’s legs and landing on Miranda’s chest. Kelly slipped a pair of fingers into Shepard’s dripping pussy and started working her quickly, feeling Shepard’s terrible need to get off. Shepard groaned through their kisses and doubled her efforts, pulling Kelly closer and defeating her tongue.   
Miranda was drowning in sensation, the effects of the first and the new vibrator making her feel things she’s always been afraid of, but now deeply enjoyed, Kelly’s sweet nectar filling her mouth, the joyous sounds of the two beautiful women making out on top of her. She couldn’t take much more.  
Kelly felt it start to build in her crotch and spread out to the rest of her body, Miranda’s perfect pink tongue finally starting to push her over the edge. She broke apart from her for just a second, not an easy task as Shepard didn’t want to release her.   
“I’m *gasp* I’m gonna…I’m gonna…” She cried, her voice rising in pitch.   
“That’s it, make her cum my slave.” Shepard said. Miranda obeyed, working her tongue harder and faster as Kelly’s cheeks turned red and she closed her eyes.   
“Uhn…Uh…Ah…” Shepard worked down her neck and stroked her thighs, intensifying her orgasm. “I…Uh…AH…AHHHHHHAAAA!” Kelly came, screaming at the top of her lungs and rewarding Miranda’s efforts with a gush of her juices. Kelly didn’t stop her work on Shepard, her fingers only worked hard and faster.   
“Mmm that’s it.” Shepard groaned. Kelly took her hard nipple into her mouth and sucked happily on it, speeding Shepard closer to climax. “Just like that.” She said softly. She was approaching her limits, Kelly’s doubled efforts and the sounds of her orgasm had given Shepard all she could take. “Don’t…stop…MMMMMMMM.” Shepard moaned, her cry significantly more subtle, but full of erotic shivers.   
Kelly released her and they both lay down next to Miranda, tucking their thighs around her and kissing every part of her face the could comfortably reach. Miranda was going to cum, and she was going to cum far harder than either of her captors had.   
“Cum for us my adorable little fuck toy. Cum right now.” Shepard whispered in her ear. These words were all she could take as she bit her lip and through her chest out.   
“NYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” She screamed, her toes twitching and pointing straight out. It was like an electrical shock of pleasure, the sensation filling every inch of her body and making her mind go blank. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as it finally began to recede and she collapsed to the bed, completely drained of energy. Shepard swiftly turned the vibrators off and tossed them back beneath the bed before cuddling up to Miranda, enjoying the sweet sounds of her still rapid breathing.   
“K-kara…Kelly…I…” She tried to say.   
“You’re most welcome.” Kelly said, gently tracing a finger around her belly.   
“You can rest for a while before we start on you again.” Shepard said.   
“Again!? Shepard I don’t know if I can take anymore! Besides, someone will hear if we…”   
“No they won’t, We’re docked at Omega. The whole crew is on shore leave except us.” Kelly said, kissing Miranda’s cheek.   
“There’s no one around, which means we get to do whatever we want to you for as long as we want my slave.” Shepard said. Miranda was almost filled with apprehension, but a moment later it turned to excitement. Despite herself, she actually wanted more.   
“Okay.” She said. Shepard gave her a long loving kiss before lying back down.   
“Good.” She straightened herself into a sitting position and looked over at her accomplice. “Miss chambers, would you mind providing a little entertainment?” Kelly giggled and stood up, stretching.   
“Not at all.” She strode over to the wall and Shepard reached over to slide an OSD into Miranda’s sound system. A song Miranda had heard in Afterlife started up, a bass line like a beating heart and a fascinating tune. Miranda leaned back and Kelly started a slow sexy dance, her gorgeous naked body swaying and shifting to the beat. Miranda let out a slow pleasant sigh as she watched, eager to see what else the two had in store for her.


	4. One last time?

Miranda was back on the Normandy, as impossible as it seemed. All of the Cerberus gear had been stripped away and there was an alliance crew on board, but it still felt like the ship she remembered. She half expected the crew to attack her, but they just let her pass by as she strode through the CIC towards the galaxy map. Samantha Traynor strode over from Kelly’s old station to talk to her. Miranda wondered vaguely what had happened to the perky yeoman, she had disappeared a few months after they had finished off the collectors, around the same time Samara had.   
Traynor smiled and held out her hand. “Welcome back to the Normandy Miss Lawson. I assume you know why Shepard called you here?”   
Miranda shook her hand. “You’re taking down Cerberus.”   
“That’s right, and from here we move onto earth. Shepard is speaking with Admiral Hackett and Admiral Anderson. She’ll be out in a few minutes.”   
“Thank you.” Traynor gave her another small smile and then returned to her post. Her curiosity peaked and Miranda spoke up again.   
“Excuse me? Do you know what happened to your predecessor?”   
“Yeah, she moved to the citadel and got a job as a psychiatrist I think. She’s married actually.”   
“You’re joking, to who?”   
“I’m not sure, that information’s been missing from the archives. An asari I think.” Miranda put a hand to her mouth as she put the pieces together. Traynor gave her a significant look and turned back to her work.   
“I know. Wow.”   
The door to the war room opened and Miranda spun around. There was Shepard, same short red hair, same perfect body, same gorgeous smile.   
“Hey.” Shepard said. Miranda couldn’t stop herself. She half-hugged half-tackled her lover, burying her face in Shepard’s hair.   
“Shepard…” Miranda said wispily.   
Shepard wrapped her arms around the former Cerberus agent. “Hi love.”   
“I missed you so much…” Miranda gasped, clinging to her like she was going to drown.   
“So did I.” Shepard gave her one more affectionate squeeze before reluctantly releasing her by an inch or two. “Okay, I need to go get some stuff done. Meet me in my cabin in a half hour or so?”   
Miranda took a deep breath. “Okay.” She whispered. Shepard gave Miranda a quick kiss that made her head spin before disappearing down the elevator.   
Half an hour passed at a snail’s pace as Miranda explored the new Normandy. Garrus and Tali both greeted her pleasantly enough, they had been far more civil towards her since they’d found out she was with Shepard. She ended up just pacing back and forth around the cargo hold before finally ascending to Shepards cabin.   
She stepped out of the elevator and was about to open the door when something caught her ear. There was music coming from inside. She opened the door and the music got louder. Shepard was sitting on the couch and strumming a guitar, her eyes closed as she played. Miranda strode quietly into the room and stood at the top of the small stairs, listening intently.   
“They crossed over the border the hour before dawn…” Shepard sang. Her voice was beautiful, but strangely haunting.   
“Moving in lines through the day. Most of our planes were destroyed on the ground where they lay.” Miranda stood transfixed by her music. “Waiting for orders we held in the wood…Word from the front never came. By evening the sound of the gunfire was miles away. Ah, softly we move through the shadows, slip away through the trees. Crossing their lines in the mists in the fields on our hands and our knees.”   
Shepard sang a little louder. “And all that I ever…was able to see…The fire in the air glowing red silhouetting the smoke on the breeze…” She was quiet and played a brief solo of chords before beginning again more quietly. “All summer they drove us back through the Ukraine. Smolyensk and Viyasma soon fell. By autumn we stood with our backs to the town of Orel.” Miranda could practically see it, lines of soldiers slowly being forced to flee further and further back. “Close and closer to Moscow they come…riding the wind like a bell. General Guderian stands at the crest of the hill. Winter brought with her the rains, oceans of mud filled the roads, gluing the tracks of their tanks to the ground while the sky filled with snow.”   
Shepard sang louder again. “And all that I ever…was able to see…The fire in the air glowing red silhouetting the snow on the breeze…” Shepard faded the last line out with a slow chord before opening her eyes again. Miranda was stunned, but managed to recover.   
“Shepard…That was beautiful.” She said, trying hard to stop her voice from cracking.   
Shepard smiled. “Thank you.”   
“What was that?”   
“Roads to Moscow. It was…Dietrich’s favorite song.” Shepard said.   
“Who’s Dietrich?”   
“She was my squads heavy gunner on Akuze. Good guitar player.” Shepard said, setting the guitar down.   
Miranda’s chest turned cold. “Shepard…I…”   
“It’s okay. Old wound, well healed.” She stood up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Shepard’s cold collected exterior was gone, for all the troops she was the unshakable hero, but right now she was only human. Miranda wanted to comfort her, to do something other than just stand there. She took a half step forward before Shepard crossed the room and embraced her, holding her tight. She backed off but they stayed in each other’s arms, their eyes locked together.   
“Shepard…” Miranda gasped.   
“Miranda, this is it. It’s all or nothing, they’ll say we’re fighting for humanity, for the galaxy. But right now, this is what I’m fighting for.” Shepard said. “I need a reason to come back alive. A reason other than the fact that living would be really nice.”   
Miranda laughed and gave her an affectionate look. “I think I can help with that.” They kissed, gently, passionately, responding to each other like a song in perfect harmony. They held the kiss for twelve seconds before they separated again. Miranda could see in Shepard’s eyes that she really was running out of steam. She was stressed, she was tired, and she really did need a reason to go on. Her thoughts were confirmed as Shepard ran her fingers through Miranda’s long dark hair and stroked her waist with her thumb.   
“Baby, I really need you tonight.” Shepard said ecstatically, gazing into her eyes and silently pleading for more.   
“Is that an invitation?” Miranda said, tucking a thigh around her lover.   
“An invitation for what?” Shepard asked breathlessly.   
“Well, you’ve been ‘in command’ the whole time. Are you saying it’s my turn?” Miranda suddenly dipped her, making Shepard cry out in surprise.   
Shepard giggled and closed her eyes as Miranda kissed her neck. “That’s…exactly what I’m saying.”   
Miranda pulled her back up and tucked her arms into Shepard’s shirt. “Hmmmm. All right then.” She slowly started to drag Shepard’s shirt up, letting her feel her fingers gently skating over her skin all the way up. She pushed the shirt up over Shepard’s breasts and started teasing her rapidly hardening nipple.   
“Uhn…Miri…” Shepard whispered, closing her eyes and gently clinging to her lover.   
“I can certainly see you missed me,” Miranda said, teasing Shepard through her pants with a finger.   
“Mmm k…keep touching me…”   
Miranda gently lowered her to the bed, locking her in a kiss on the way down. She placed her knees on either side her and backed off, starting to unzip her suit. Shepard waited ravenously while Miranda parted the suit, slowly as she could. The instant the suit was out of the way, Shepard pushed Miranda’s bra up and out of the way before pulling her back down and kissing her again, violently, hungrily. Miranda managed to convince Shepard to back off and swiftly pulled her shirt over her head. Miranda surveyed her lover, leaned in and whispered in her ear.   
“God Shepard, I forgot how hot you were.” She nipped her ear and held her close, running her hands over Shepard’s rear. Shepard moaned with delight and tucked her hands into Miranda’s suit, gently digging her fingers into her back. Miranda traced her lips over Shepard’s neck before skating over her breast and starting to tease her nipple with her tongue. Warmth spread through Shepard’s body and she grew wet between her legs.   
“Miranda…” Shepard gasped, snaking her hands down and grabbing Miranda’s ass. “F-fuck me.”   
Miranda looked up at her and paused. “Say it again.”   
“Ungh, fuck me.” Shepard rolled her head to the side and closed her eyes.   
Miranda slipped her hand into Shepard pants and felt wetness reach her fingers. “Hmmm. No panties this evening?” Miranda teased.   
“Juh, just wanted to make it easier for you,” Shepard stammered, managing a smile between involuntary gasps.   
“Hmhm. Mission accomplished.” Miranda started running her finger in a circle around Shepard’s pussy.   
“Mmmmmyesdon’tstop!” Shepard cried out. Miranda returned to her work on Shepard’s nipple, now working her tongue in circles. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop!”   
“Hnnnnn not planning on it.” Miranda slipped her finger into Shepard’s cunt and started working it steadily in and out of her. No teasing, not tonight.   
“Miranda, uhn god you feel so good!”   
“Mmmmm, you like that?” Miranda swiftly switched one finger for two and latched down more firmly on Shepard’s breast.   
“UHHHHHHN!” Shepard writhed with pleasure, slipping her own finger into her lover.   
“Ooooooh that’s nice!” Miranda said, delighted with Shepard’s initiative. Shepard let out a series of uncharacteristically high pitched cries of erotic delight, arching her toes and bucking as Miranda worked her body. Shepard bit her lip and held Miranda to her body, beginning to rise towards an orgasm.   
“Uhn! Yes! Ah, huh, mmm, oh…” Shepard started working her hips to meet Miranda’s fingers. “Ohhhh I’m gonna cum!”   
“Go right ahead babe,” Miranda whispered, slipping her free finger into Shepard’s mouth.   
“I…I…uuuuhhhn…aaaahhhh…”   
Miranda slowed down as Shepard passed over the brink, working her fingers surreptitiously and drawing out Shepard’s climax. Shepard’s cheeks flushed with color and she arched her back, her mind flooding with bliss. Before Shepard could scream, Miranda caught her in a long, luscious kiss, making her quiver as she came in a long, sweet wave of ecstasy. Even after her orgasm died down they continued to kiss, their tongues dancing around playfully in each other’s mouths. Shepard relaxed and held her lover to her body, her hands still buried in Miranda’s suit.   
Eventually, they split apart and gazed into each other’s eyes. Shepard slowed her breathing and placed a single finger against Miranda’s lips. “ *pant* Uhn Miri…that was amazing.”   
“Hmhmhmhm. Thank you very much,” Miranda said, sucking gently on the end of Shepard’s finger.   
Shepard undid Miranda’s bra and started slowly pulling the rest of her suit off. “Now I know for a fact…” She pulled her bra off and slipped the suit off her arms. “…that you haven’t gotten there yet.”   
“Mmm guilty as charged.”   
Shepard gently tapped her on the shoulder. “You wanna get rid of the rest of this?”   
“Certainly.” Miranda stood up and slid the rest of the suit off her body, leaving her standing there in a bright red thong. Shepard slid her pants off and casually tossed them away, resting her head on her hand and crossed her legs as Miranda turned back around. Shepard motioned for her to come closer and she climbed back onto the bed. Shepard moved out of the way and allowed Miranda to lie down on her back. Shepard nimbly shifted down between her legs and stripped the thong off of her, making her cry out in surprise.   
“Spread your legs for me baby.” Miranda complied, surprised and delighted by Shepard’s aplomb. Shepard ran her tongue over Miranda’s pussy, making her groan and tighten her grip around Shepard with her thighs. Shepard worked her tongue up and down, flourishing her tongue. “Just like old times, huh?” Shepard continued to lap at her lover, feeling her already starting to climb towards an orgasm, having been already part of the way up from fucking her.   
“Yeah, *gasp* just like old times…” Miranda said, licking her lips and rubbing her lover with her thigh. “Mmm *gasp* Oh, Shepard. You’re so good…so good…” Under Shepard’s skilled tongue, Miranda quickly passed her peak and came, crying out and squeezing Shepard with her legs.   
Miranda closed her eyes and smiled, releasing her lover and allowing her to crawl up next to her.   
“Thanks Miri. I really needed that,” Shepard said.   
“Anytime.”   
Shepard nudged Miranda and rolled her onto her side. Miranda gazed into Shepard’s beautiful blue eyes, they were clear of her earlier fear and desperation, full now only with affection. “I love you so much Miri,” Shepard whispered, giving her a slow, sweet kiss. They broke apart and Miranda wrapped a leg around her lover before closing her eyes.   
“I love you too.” There were a few moments of silence before Miranda spoke up again. “Kara?”   
“Hm?”   
“Was that really the end of the song? It sounded like there was more.”   
“There is.”   
“…Does it at least have a happy ending?” Shepard knew there was more behind that question than just the song.   
“I’ll tell you when we’ve stopped the Reapers. I promise.” They kissed one more time before sinking into sleep.


	5. In the end

At *1 listen to “Mass Effect 2: perfect ending music.”  
The entire team of the Normandy stood at the airlock, waiting to see what had happened to their commander. Samara and Kelly had agreed to come back to see them as well. They all stood, holding their breath, but none were more nervous than Miranda. Her normally calm nature was shattered, she was a nervous wreck. Finally, the door slowly opened and Shepard limped in, her right leg held up by an assisting device, and a small scar across her left eye, but she was alive. Miranda lost it. She sprinted forward, collapsed into her lovers arms and cried.   
“SHEPARD!” She managed to stay up, but only just.   
“Miri! Ease up a bit, I’m *ach!* not exactly feeling so hot,” Shepard said, smiling and putting an arm around her.   
“Oh my god, you scared me so much! I saw the citadel and the explosions and I thought…I thought…”  
“Miranda! Relax! I’m okay. I’m okay.” Shepard looked around at the rest of the team. Impossibly, they were all alive. EDI’s absence was a fresh sting of pain, but the other’s presence was comforting. She’d been gone for three months, healing while the Alliance started work on earth, the citadel, and the Mass Relays. It was only now that the Normandy had made it back and the Victory fleet could return to their homes. Naturally, the instant the crew of the Normandy had learned Shepard was alive they’d immediately gone to pick her up.   
Shepard turned to face the team. “Status report?”   
Garrus chimed in. “All fronts are reporting total annihilation of all Reaper forces, the Krogan, Turians and Salarians are making plans to bring the Krogan onto the council, repairs are going well…oh, and the Quarians are adapting quickly to the atmosphere on Rannoch. The destruction of the Geth had no side effects on the volunteer’s health.” That was something at least.   
“Better than I could have hoped for.”   
“Admiral Hackett sent an update. He wants to speak with you about using the Normandy and her crew as a permanent special task force…but he also said he won’t be taking any calls from you until you take a mandatory 5 month vacation ma’am.” Joker said, managing a smile.   
“Thanks Joker. And thanks to all of you. I’ve wanted to say this for a while. We did it.” Shepard managed to coax Miranda off of her for a moment and stood up straighter. “Is the Normandy ready to fly?”   
Joker’s smile became more genuine. “Yes ma’am. Also, we’ve got more than a few volunteers here who want to serve as permanent crew,” he said, indicating the crowd. Samara and Kelly both left the group, shaking hands with Shepard and leaving to return to the citadel.   
“Good. Get us into deep space, I’ve seen enough of this station for a while.” Shepard and Miranda left the deck and the team dispersed, all with some semblance of a smile. 

Shepard lay with her lover once again, bodies tenderly crossed. They caught up on the last three months before finally bringing the conversation back to how Shepard had survived.   
“Kara…I was…” Miranda fought back tears. “What happened up there?”   
Shepard rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. “I made a choice. A hard choice, but if I had to I’d make it again.” Shepard turned to look at her. “I sacrificed the Geth, and EDI, to make sure the reapers, and what they represented were completely and utterly wiped out. I’m not saying I’m not sad, but I am saying it had to be done.” Miranda was silent, processing the information. “I’m not going to regret what I did. I’m going to live with it.” Shepard took a deep breath and managed a smile. “I’m just glad I get to look into your eyes again.” Miranda brought her into a kiss.   
“I love you Shepard.” No matter what had happened, with everything Shepard had done…If Miranda had been religious, she’d have claimed she was an angel.   
They broke apart and looked at each other. “What happens now?” Miranda asked.   
“We take Hackett’s offer. We form a spec ops team.”   
“Really? You don’t want to retire? Live the easy life? Not get shot at all the time?” Miranda teased.   
“Don’t tell me you’re going soft.”   
“No, I just sort of wanted to live after we stopped the apocalypse.”   
*1 Shepard pulled her close. “Believe me Miri, the safest place in this galaxy is in my arms.”   
Miranda let out a slow sigh and closed her eyes. “What would this task force do?”   
“Anything it had to. Anything to make this galaxy better before I die. I…heard a claim that organic and synthetic life can never cooexist, but I know that’s wrong. I’m gonna make sure that what happened to the Geth never happens again. We’re gonna be this galaxies real watchdog.”   
“Sounds nice. Where to first?”   
Shepard looked up at the stars. “Wherever they need us…but first, somewhere with a beach.” She snuggled up next to her lover and closed her eyes as the Normandy reached the Sol relay, and jumped.


End file.
